The Elemential Guardians
by CindersFire
Summary: Watch Frostkit, a Air Tribe cat grow up
1. Alligences

Allegiances

Fire Tribe (Special ability: Able to breathe flames)

Leader: Blaze, Pale ginger tom with amber eyes and a scarred eye.

Second In Command: Flash, White tom with dark green eyes and a distinctive orange tail

Warriors:

Birdy, Dark ginger she-cat with one red eye and one blue eye

Rock, Black tom with yellow eyes

Flicker, Brown tabby tom with red eyes

Gem, Pale grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Kits:

Vine, Brown tom with forest green eyes (Son of Flicker and Birdy)

Rabbit, Brown tabby she-cat with long legs and red eyes (Daughter of Flicker and Birdy)

Water Tribe (Special ability: Able to breathe underwater and withstand very cold temperatures)

Leader: Spike, Brown tom with blue eyes

Second In Command: Brook, golden tabby with brilliant green eyes

Warriors:

Wren, Ginger tom with brown feet and golden eyes

Fang, Black tom with blue eyes

Spring, Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep yellow eyes

Dapple, Dark grey she-cat with one golden eye and one green eye

Kits:

Panther, Pale grey tom with amber eyes

Ash, Black tom with golden eyes

Earth Tribe (Special ability: Able to control all living things in the forest)

Leader: Spotty, Dark grey tom with black tipped ears

Second In Command: Apple, White she-cat with red eyes

Warriors:

Burr, Longhaired black tom with blue eyes

Tooth, hairless tom with golden eyes

Shell, Grey she-cat (With darker flecks) and amber eyes

Blackie, Black she-cat with white tipped feet and tail with red eyes

Oval, Brown tabby tom with a black tail and blue eyes

Air Tribe (Special ability: Able to fly with ginormous wings)

Leader: Wind, very old grey tom with blind green eyes

Second In Command: Mist, Black she-cat with blue eyes and tattered wings

Warriors:

Sunny, Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Moss, White tom with broken claws, green tipped wings and green eyes

Storm, Grey tom with black wings and golden eyes

Ripple, Tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled pelt and red eyes

Shade, Brown tabby tom with long legs and amber eyes

Kits:

Frost, Blue-grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and a white leg and feathery white tipped tail (Daughter of Sunny and Moss)

Quartz, White she-cat with black tipped tail and wings and amber eyes (Daughter of Sunny and Moss)

Sorren, Brown tabby tom with red eyes and red tipped wings (Son of Shade and Ripple)

Opal, White she cat with green eyes (Daughter of Wind and Mist)


	2. Prologue

Windstar was sleeping; Mistfeather was close by him shallowly breathing to the morning air, with her black wings covering herself.

When Windstar woke, he was in a lush forest. _Why am I here? I can't join StarClan yet!_ Wind sniffed for signs of life, in case a spirit was going to share tongues with him.

"Hello, old friend." Windstar turned around to see Bearstar, the former leader of the Air Tribe. "Bearstar looked at Windstar with a worried frown. Wind was Bearstar's brother. And he knew when something was wrong.

"What do you need to speak to me about, Bearstar?"

"I see dark times ahead of the Air Tribe."

Windstar didn't know what to think.

"There will be two cats from each tribe, and those cats will overthrow you and the other leaders. There will be chaos! Train your warriors to respect loyalty and the code."

Windstar watched as his brother faded away in his dream.


	3. Chapter 1

Frost opened her eyes. She was only still a kit, her sister, Quartz had opened her eyes a few days before. During Frost's last hours of darkness, Quartz had told her about Frost's blue-grey fur. And Quartz's white as snow fur.

 _Wow! I didn't know the nursery was this big._ Frost padded over to another nest. She saw two sleeping kits, a brown tabby and a white cat. At first, Frost thought that was her sister. But the white kit woke up, "What are you doing! I was sleeping!" Frost noticed her bright green eyes. She thought the white cat looked like the evil Quickswipe. The cat from the nursery tales.

The white cat got up and tried to attack Frost. Then a big tabby kit pushed the white kit down.

"Opal, you can't attack little kits."

The white cat rolled her green eyes and settled back into her nest by the tabby.

"Sorry about her. That's Opal; I don't know why she's always so bad-tempered. I'm Soren, what's your name?"

Frost was very afraid of Soren. The way he pushed Opal down. And his creepy red eyes didn't help Frost be less afraid of him.

"I-I'm Frost. Do you know where my sister is?"

"Soren doesn't have time for looking for your sister. He has battle training with me today." Opal gushed. She nestled her white tail on his shoulder. Which he immediately pushed off.

Frost padded away from the two kits. She passed by her mother, Sun. Her dark ginger fur seemed almost alike to the rising sun. _I should find Moss._ Frost thought. Moss was her father. Even though he and Sun had only been mates for a little while.

Sun didn't notice Frost pass her. She had been so tired since her kitting. Sun's wings draped over her back, as if she thought she was keeping Frost and Quartz warm.

Frost's wings were small and useless at that point. She tried to flutter like Soren and Opal, but the wings were still getting used to being attached to Frost.

Frost left the nursery and passed by Wind's den. The mighty leader of the Air Tribe was sick with Greencough. Tooth, the healer of the Earth Tribe didn't think that Wind would make it. Frost saw Shade and Ripple fighting by the warriors' den. Even though the four clans died many seasons ago, the leaders still lived by the warrior code. And their powers made life a lot easier.

A few seasons ago, the world was in and apocalyptic world. Radiation caused all the cats to have powers. The cats of the Air Tribe were able to fly with their gigantic wings. Frost saw Moss fly above the warriors den with Quartz on his back. The two were enjoying the view of the camp. Then Quartz saw her sister.

"You opened your eyes!" Yelled Moss.

Quartz came over to her sister, smiling as usual.

Quartz's white and black tipped wings were already so big and strong, and her long, feathery tail (that was also tipped in black) matched Frost's feathery tail.

Mist was flying over ahead the camp, making the early morning patrol. Frost felt jealous, she was the only kit in the nursery who couldn't fly. Even Quartz could fly a couple of feet off the ground.

"Hey, little kit!"

It was Opal, again. She was probably going to brag about something again.

"I'm so glad that Soren let's me train with him. Surely we're going to be mates someday. Why, our kits will be perfect! Much better than yours, Frost!"

Opal padded away, over to Soren as usual. Frost went back to the nursery to eat with Quartz and Sun.


End file.
